One Shots
by cctrix xxx
Summary: Hey xxx This is just a couple of one shots on Harry Potter! PLEASE R&R because I'd LOVE any advice on how I could improve, also if you suggest an idea you would like to be a one shot I would be happy to give it a go.Disclaimer- We all know I don't own it! xxx R&R Rated T cause I'm paranoid!


**Lithium**

**The Order assembled and picked up the Weasley's and Harry. There was one person left. The Order (plus Harry and Ron) was now cloaked in night and standing on the doorstep of Hermione's house. **

**The death eaters were closing in who knows what would happen if they got to Hermione. Hermione's parents no longer lived here because she had wiped their memories of her. Now she lived here alone. "Alohamora" whispered Tonks and the door gave a click as it opened.**

**They entered; creeping slowly around the dark and deserted house. Then the most haunting music echoed around the house. (Lithium- acoustic Evenesance.) **

"**Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside lithium..." sang a beautiful yet mysterious voice. The Order made bee-line towards the room were the noise came from. Harry entered the room to see Hermione sitting at a big black grand piano. He noticed the tears leaking from her eyes as she sang.**

"**Here in the darkness I know myself, can't break free until I let it go, let me go" the power of the note stunned Harry and Ron. Her voice held such sorrow and pain; they heard a sniffle and turned to see tears overflowing in Tonks eyes at the sight of the lonely girl in front of her.**

"**In the end I guess I had to fall, always find my place among the ashes" what was she talking about? Was she ok? "As she sang the last note her voice cracked and she let a sob escape. She closed the piano and looked up to see, the saddened faces of the Order (even Snape!) some were even in tears! "H-harry?" Hermione whispered "It's me Mione" Harry whispered back "I wouldn't tell them Harry" said Hermione "Tell them what?" asked a confused Harry "I wouldn't tell them were you were" then a whimper escaped Hermione's lips, a whimper of pain. "What's wrong mione? Who asked where I was" asked Harry now very worried. "The Deatheaters came Harry, there is nothing you can do." Said Hermione she then fell to the floor which revealed a stab wound. Harry gasped and rushed over to her and encircled her in his arms.**

"**Do me one thing Harry" whispered Hermione had Harry not been as close he would have missed it. "Anything" came his reply "stay with me" was all she said. That was it Harry couldn't take it any longer. He slowly leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers. The sweetness of the kiss was mingled with the salt from both their tears. When they parted Harry gently lifted her head to rest in his lap and put his arms around her to try and protect her from the death that was imminent. Lupin had gone to fetch help as soon as the wound was noticed but they all knew that by then it would be too late. Hermione used the last of her strength to lean up close to Harry's ear "I love you Harry potter" her breath tickled his ear "I love you more than life itself" came his reply.**

"**Don't ever give up; when you have nothing left to fight for think of me. Promise me that you will never give up" she said "I promise" said Harry. Harry leaned down and kissed her one last time, and her lips curved up into a half smile, then her eyes glazed over as she drew her last breath she used it to say the name that held her heart completely "Harry..." she breathed. Then silence. Harry looked down to see her limp and lifeless, the fire in her eyes had burnt out and one last tear glided down her cheek.**

**The house was once again silent. The silence was only broken when Harry began to cry. His sobs wracked his whole body causing him to shake violently. He clutched the body of Hermione Granger to him as he rocked them back and forth like you would do a newborn babe.**

**Her face was the last image that entered his mind as the green light of the killing curse collided with him. He died with a smile on his face. Knowing he was going to see his Mione again.**

**Authors note- What do you think? PLEASE R&R**


End file.
